Francis Brigade
Guildmaster: Francis Bluehawk Second in command: Unknown Army Officer: Unknown Home Server : Exuma ---- Who are we? NOTE:The Francis brigade will be re-activated The Francis Brigade was a small band of saboteurs and bandits in early January. Numbers have grown within the past few months. Founded on December 21, 2009 , The Francis Brigade was just another guild. But it grew seizing land like the Brigade Triangle and Camp Baboon Forest. We are always in need of new soldiers who are willing to join and risk their lives for the innocent people of the Caribbean whose rights are being tested by the E.I.T.C. And other forces who stand in our way. We have never lost a war except for one battle. A new mission! Ravens Cove, a place destroyed by Jolly Roger and the EITC over weapons, lies in shambles. The Brigade will take the island and offer aid to the island and the people to keep them safe and to turn it into a brigade armory and trading post, for anyone who seeks shelter may find themselves safe with the brigade! we need more armour in Raven's Cove so they can't invade Frequently Asked Questions Q: are you a eitc or navy guild? ''' '''A: ''No we are a organized militia to drive back the forces of the navy, eitc and Jolly Roger.'' Question: how can i earn ranks? ' '''Answer: ''Ranks are earned when the brigadier general of commanding officers feel you deserve a rank up. A good way to get ranks is to show up for training listen to orders get a uniform and show respect to everyone. ' '''Question: what if i don't have enough money for uniforms or i need money? ' '''Answer: ''Just ask the brigadier general. He will give out gold to members in need for free! the brigadier general has so much gold to give away to the members which, makes this another good reason to join!'' In case you are not aware, Francis Bluehawk, the GM is a Brigadier General Territories Land clamied by the Brigade: (This is only on Exuma and Levica) *Rumrunners (food/drink cache) *Isla Perdida (Small outpost/ Brigade execution ground) *Driftwood Island (Brigade meeting Island/heavily guarded out post) *Tortuga (Camp Baboon Forest) Other Info Francis Brigade was at one time known to have the best guild navy in the game. All ship battles with the brigade have been won. Francis was known as a escape artist. He says "No I don't Teleport away from enemies." Divisions: The 1st gold coats founded September 25, 1707( 4 members ) Jeffrey Blasthawk was the leader BUT HE KEEPS QUITTING.. Sorry lol! Matthews light division founded September 25, 1707 ( 4 members ) 1st regiment of foot founded april 12th 1707 Ship scarlets landing party/navy founded may 2nd 1707: Ben shipscarlet Driftwood 1st heavy: battalion Leader: none yet. May I lead this one? Erase this once you read it.Greencloths/Richard Goldvane18:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Bluehawk bombadiers: Leader: Nicholas rumruners light battalion: Leader:William Daggerhawk perdida battery Leader: Richard warbreaker Tortuga 7th Armored Sharpshooter Battalion: Leader: Charles Swordeagle. Members: (please join!) Ships: Ships can be named Midnight Runner to show you are loyal to the Brigade. Fleets can be made and commands are very important. Commands: Wood wall! (ships line up front to back gunners gun facing the enemy) Line formation! (ships make a line and await orders) Split! (ships split up) Army land commands Line formation! ( Soldiers make a line facing the Brigadier General and remain silent and await orders ) Firing line! ( Soldiers make firing line facing the enemy and fire on command ) Column formation! ( Soldiers make a colum, columns differ by size ) Hold the line! ( Stay in line and dont charge out ) Await orders ( Dont shoot or do anything until orders are given ) Load! ( Load ammo, depends on ammo type ) Hold fire! ( Dont shoot ) Punishments Disrespect to a officer: 10 whips Disrespect to a fellow soldier: (complaints can be and soldier can be court marsheled) Spying on guild: Firing Squad Treason: Hung Abuse of powers: Dishonorable discharge Orders with out officers premission: (punishment can vary) Stealing: 20 whips Lying: forced servitude * Note** Some of there punishments can also be jail time. Ranks Private-Black Cloth Belt: Corporal- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant- White Cloth Belt: Captain- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major-Brown Cloth Belt: Notable and known Members #Francis Bluehawk - Ex-Guildmaster *Matthew Darkskull - Colonel *Greencloths - Sergeant-Also head of Spy Control. *William Daggerhawk *Captain Swash -cololnel *George/Jamie Stormgrim - Lieutenant *Will Sharkfury - Colonel *Jeffrey Blasthawk -Sergeant Major *Jeremiah Stormwash -Major. *Charles Swordeagle - Colonel *Basil Helmgull - Unknown rank. All that is known is that he is a body guard, however this isn't considered a rank. *Matthew Mc Matthews-Corporal, diplomat of Viceroyalty Co. to Francis Brigade. *Jason Redbeard—New GM swashbuckler(swash) rank unknown francis could u put my rank here plz Corporals *Matthew Mc Matthews (Robert Mc Roberts other pirate) Sergeants *Greencloths Sergeant Majors *Jeffrey Blasthawk Lieutenants *William Daggerhawk *Jamie Stormgim/ George Captains Majors Jeremiah Stormwash Colonels *Matthew Darkskull *Will Sharkfury *captain swash *Charles Swordeagle News September 3, 2011: The Francis Brigade will be re-activated with ranks and uniforms will return and much more! June 10, 2011: A new Francis Brigade leader, named Jason Redbeard, has arisen from the ashes of the Brigade. It is not expected to re-attain the Golden Age of the Brigade, but many hope it will come back. For more info, see: Francis Brigade Remnants April 6th 2011 The Francis Brigade is struggling very much. We have no leader. What shall we do? I have a solution. There is a land across the Ocean, where it is hot half the year, and cold the other half. I propose we lead a expedition to this place where there is much to be found. But, there are settlers in the eastern part. I suggest we claim the center of it, where we can recruit,and get much supplies. After we do that, we shall go after Francis in Prussia. I humbly, request to be the leader of this "Expedition to the Americas". ~Colonel and leader of Tortuga 7th Armored Sharpshooter Division, Charles Swordeagle Febuary 2nd 2011 The Barracks Sacked! Today, Turncoat soldiers from France, some EITC mercenaries and a couple of scallywags attacked the Barracks on Driftwood Isle. After warding off a small amount of Brigade Ships, they continued undaunted towards the Capital. A few Brigade Soldiers put up a Token resistance, but were overwhelmed. The EITC and French Turncoats then procceded to Ramsack the Barracks. One eyewitness describes the Scene. The Air was filled with smoke, and the entire Barracks were up in Flames. Several things were burned or stolen. Our Map was shot up, Crates of supplies damaged, and a Gilded cutlass fell into the hands of the EITC. Could this be the beginning of the End for the Brigade? will there be a counterattack? Only Time will tell. -Robert McRoberts- January 20th 2011 I call a meeting on the 21st, 2:00 mountain west, at Barbossa's Grotto on exuma. (Charles Swordeagle) January 15, 2011: I just founded the Tortuga 7th Armored, and i've decided that the Spanish are becoming too dangerous. I call a meeting on: the 19th,on exuma, 2:00 mountain west time. ( And join the 7th Armored!) January 3rd 2011 It has come to my attention that this guild is failing ever since Francis decided to join back after his random attack. Nobody really knows why he did attack. Maybe he drank too much that night. Anyway, here are some ideas. YOU NEED TO RECRUIT, That's the first thing that you need to do. Everybody knows your guild, so all you have to do is go to abassa tortuga and say, join now suckers. The result:50+ people just joined your guild. Next, You need to entertain them. They love to train, so keep doing training every once in a while. You could go on cruises around the ocean, you could bring back classes and squads. You could let the higher ranks have a bigger responsebility. Eventually if you do this, your guild will be better and bigger than ever. ~ Jeffrey Blasthawk, former Sgt. Major December 30th Viceroyalty Co. and Francis Brigade began joint training exercises. The GM of Viceroyalty Co. Robert Mc Roberts, is a good friend of Francis Bluehawk. His Guilds Military force was Strong, but could become Stronger with working with the Brigade. Fighting under the same banner and with the same Uniforms, about 10 members from Francis Brigade and Viceroyalty Co. stopped an entire invasion on Padres Exuma. The Brigade then helped defend Viceroyalty Co.'s Home server of Vachira from a undead invasion of Port Royal. Viceroyalty Co. has adopted the same ranks (and added a new rank for thier leaders which is below francis bur above colonel) and uniforms and should be treated like equal soldiers. ~Robert McRoberts, GM of Viceroyalty Co- Lieutenant Colonel December 25th Not necessarily a completely recent development (It happened a few days ago, I think the 21st but I never put it up): A peace treaty for the month of December between the combined forces of United Pirate Army and allies (signed by Jack Swordmenace), Francis Brigade (Signed by Francis Bluehawk), Remys Renegades (Signed by Remy), Bandidos Are Back (Signed by Nate Raidhawk), and Co. Republic (Signed by Cad Bane), with the forces of United Co.Empire (or whatever it is now, signed by Captain Leon). Reminder: Until further notice no conflict will be tolerated with the EITC: Allow us to have a festive season and them as well, rest and be jolly! Until further notice, this treaty expires January 1, 1722 (2011). For confirmation that this applies to you, ask Francis. ~ Jack Swordmenace December 23, 2010 the brigade That Is One year old is growing the brigade is getting more ppl in it they think its bc of partys so were going to carry on well we mgiht December 23, 2010 letter from Captain Charles Swordeagle I would gladly spy all the other orginisations that need to be spyed on. If you agree Francis, then you should delete all of the evidence that I was here. December 21, 2010 the brigade is one year old! Hello soldiers! that right! The brigade is one year old! One whole year of service to the people and the Caribbean. Today a party will be held at these locations: camp baboon forest, driftwood and, rum runners! Ask Francis bluehawk ( me ) online which server for more details. Let's make this a great event! I congratulate you soldiers and former soldiers for your hard work and bravery! I believe we are the best fighting force that has come to the Caribbean! December 16, '2010 Brigade news letter from Francis' I know there was some confusion on new uniforms so for the time being until this is all resolved plunder as much as you cna get alot of gold. I would really like to incorporate the bi-corn hat into our uniforms but it looks really bad with the grey. Our old uniforms on the other hand ( blue tourist coats ) did go very well with the hat. If you have any suggestions about new uniforms idea or design talk to me. I of course would have to approve of the new uniforms idea but for starters; Make the uniform something everyone can buy. When i mean buy everyone can BUY i mean nothing like barbossa coats or callecutters hats because not everyone can buy that same goes for embellished vest in colors for it is no longer in stores. The chances for it to be be approved will be better if you either have Admirals Hat, Bi-corner, or Tri-corner in the suggestion. Thanks! and remember, make a stand for freedom. ~Francis Bluehawk I think we should do the Tourist long coat, the Bi-corner hat, Purple Pants, and the same white shirt we always use. That way, in April, when the new awesome admiral set comes, we can change the coat to that, and it won't be to different or confusing, for it is similar to the Tourist coat. Tell me what you think! ~Greencloths, Sergeant, and head of Spy Control./ 17:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I think one of the uniforms should be the new purple admiral outfit. ~Charles Swordeagle December 15th, 2010 We have successfully defeated a new boss, Foulberto Smasho! He was a tough, lvl 50 ( MASTERED ) Boss! The Brigade discovered a small trap door while exploring Raven's Cove ( Similar to Rumrunner's Isle ) and went inside. The sign read ' Cave of Lost Souls '. At the end of the cave, there he was! A Firing line was made of all soldiers there, other than Greencloths, who didn't like this plan. Many died, and the Brigade retreated. An argument begun. Greencloths wanted to have the lower levels heal the others and the higher lvls attack, yet Jeffrey Blasthawk just wanted to use their best weapons and attack full blast. They started using BOTH plans, which lead to disaster. Thankfully, more soldiers arrived and started healing, and the plans combined and the Brigade defeated the boss! But at great cost. Also, new outfits have arrived for the Brigade. December 2, 2010 : Spy reported and Battle against mysterious enemies. Spy spotted in the Brigade! David Cabin breaker is a spy with the Legendary Co, Elites. If you see him join, boot him. Also, a huge battle broke out. Heres the story : The Brigade was marching through Padres Del Fuego and spotted non other than Captain Leon! They fought a little, untill Francis declared a ship battle. Leon sailed away. The Brigade thought he was going to do their battle, so they launched their fleet from the French Island. Tired of waiting, the Brigade ported, due to the fact that Leon had not luanched his fleet, when suddenly, a spanish fleet launched. The Brigade quickly launched again, and it was a fair battle. Sergeant, head Spy Control, and News Reporter, Greencloths, said : "It was crazy! Ships crashed into rocks, while others were blown to bits! Plus some of Leons thugs boarded some of the Brigades ships and even took over a War Sloop. Even Captain Jim Logan was thrown into the battle. I took these photos. I hope they shed some light." The Brigade eventually won, but it was a hard battle. Plus, the enemy wasn't Leon, for Leon boarded and took over a Brigade warship. It is thought that Leon hired some bounty hunters to launch the fleet, so Leon could take over some Brigade battleships. Francis Brigade Ship Battle; The Brigade Loses a Warship.jpg|A Brigade Warship is sunk by a spanish Warship. Francis Brigade Ship Battle; The Brigads War Sloop Retreats.jpg|A Brigade War Sloop puts up a fight, but flees. Francis Brigade Ship Battle; The Enemy Fires.jpg|The Enemys Flagship attacks the Brigades Flagship Francis Brigade Ship Battle; The Flagships do battle.jpg|The Flagships do battle Francis Brigade Ship Battle; The Flagship is sunk.jpg|The Enemy's Flagship is sunk,and the Brigade wins R salazar.jpg|Francis Bluehawk as a child year:1702|link=Francis Bluehawk france vs eitc.jpg|Who Will Win? November 7, 2010 News Letter to the Brigade Hello soldiers, as you know everything is going as planned. Our dear friends in the cold crusaders have our backs, which makes us not able to stop. Their is no need to worry about the EITC anymore. they are still alive.... In history books that is. Also it has come to my attention that some Brigades wanted uniforms changed? Well that is possible, but we would have to have a vote for it; also it might take a while to have everyone with new uniforms. Nevertheless it might happen or not but the chance of it happening is low. If we did happen to get different uniforms i have a nice one in mind which were the starting uniforms of the brigade. Not many have seen these. They were when the brigade was first founded! Also please don't try to start wars with random people, it is encouraged to just ignore them and they will leave us alone. A reminder to all that the 1 year celebration of francis brigade is coming up soon! we hope to get 200 members by then! So invite your friends and crew members! Remember lvl 15 and up! November 1, 2010 Today the brigade yet again won another battle, it was backed up with allies and the battle was smooth and easy. Dog O' Hawk and his soldiers joined the fray while several brigade gunboats blasted away the enemy vessels. After the Brigade jumped over to port royal and drove jolly roger and his army of bone heads back. After, victory was celebrated with a hot piping cup of earl grey tea. The Brigades numbers grow every day and soon it will hit the 200 mark! It has 165 members at the moment, most of them unlimited high level soldiers! Also our old enemy, Slappy, has been killed. Ah, good to see the greatest navy of the 5th Brethren Court showing its prowess against our adversaries! You've made us all proud mates! And yes, Slappy fell at my blade. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court October 21, 2010 Matthew Darkskull and Francis Bluehawk have found a GM. Well Matthew did but Francis was informed. Matthew got Francis to come take down Billy from the Casa de Muertos guild. Francis and Matthew survived but the Casa de Coward ran away. Then out of nowhere the Curse of the Muertos Moon came. There were a lot of shooting involved but Francis and Matthew took over the living and undead .They were and unstoppable team. Here and there they almost died. then at the end Francis and Matthew were broken from the curse. October 20th 2010 The guild battled a Treasure Fleet. They successfully defeated two prized Tyrants.. but the Brigades Flagship was destroyed. Only about 5 men and 1 woman survived the destruction of the flagship of delta fleet. Lucky for the guild, Francis Bluhawk was one of the survivors. One chest also survived the battle. It was a chest looted from an enemy tyrant. It contained an Engraved Sabre, and an Engraved Cutlass. Because of that, they named the chest ' Engraved Chest '. They then painted the word Engraved on the chest and it is now kept in the Francis Brigade Mueseum on Tortuga. The blades were given to Francis Bluehawk, ( The sabre ) and Francis Brigade Destruction of first ship.jpg|Destruction of the first Tyrant Francis Brigade Destruction is first ship 2.jpg|The second view of the first ship sinking. Francis Brigade destruction of second ship.jpg|The second sunk tyrant Engraved.jpg|This is the Engraved. Greencloths. ( The Cutlass. ) October 18, 2010 The Veteran Armys declared war with the Francis Brigade. October 4, 2010 ''' Today the leader of the brigade Francis Bluehawk found a famed cursed broadsword named treacherys end! This weapon can turn the user into a orange ghost just like El Patron's lost sword! '''October 1, 2010 Today history has been made! the Brigade seizes the new island of Raven's Cove! A massive battle takes place against the rage ghost, many fall in battle. GM Francis bluehawk discovers his uncle Ned living on the island. Francis fights the legendary conquistador El Patron and gain nautilus sword. Brigade makes Hq at Raven's Cove and the flag was raised high. A memorial takes place also known as brigade day october 1st to commemorate the dead at united brothers brigade cemetery. A wild voodoo ceremony takes place to drive off the evil spirits while the fallen deads spirits dance. Colonel Roger Wareagle buried at the cemetery is honored along with the three unidentified graves. September 4, 2010 Today Sept. 4 '10 Dog deleted the guild, Cold Crusaders and joined the United Empire but a few minutes later he joins the Francis brigade again and we are almost fully reunited all we need is Hawk which made a guild but he wont just join back again and George is back in the Francis Brigade Army Guild. But Hawk is still in the guild. He is not joining again. Wednesday September 1, 2010 Today September 1, 2010.. The Cold Crusaders attacked us and declared war on us Francis Brigade. Thursday August 26 Today hawk, dog and captain hunter were kicked from the guild for something they did not do. And i am sorry for that. They accepted my apology. But Dog stole members from me they were great friends and soldiers. I am now eitc because of dog. but my eitc values will be different shoot me all you want i am not evil thank you to everyone who stayed in the guild during this switch. It will be hard but we will move through! Sunday August 22 Francis and the guild won an invasion! . Slappy has declared peace with Francis. Wensday August 18 Today we took pictures of the guild but during our group photos The Co. Empire showed up and started quite a fight with our guild but we still got the Photos taken some of the photos even have the co empire in them but thats ok cause we still got the photos taken and went on with our days. (Link above News Section) Friday August 13, 2010 Today the Brigade fell to jollys curse of the muertos moon, turning them into undead zombies. Everyone was defeated except Francis Bluehawk (Me!) A tip to stay alive is to stick together, dont use broad swords and if you are being attacked use a swift foot potion and head far out in the water! Wensesday August 11, 2010 Today the brigade did a great job training and a lot of new recruits were enlisted. No battles took places but a fleet was formed and fleet training took place. On other news George Treasurestealer joined again, Charlotte Heartstealer was amazed when I took off my shirt, Hawk gained many new sharp shooters, no sign of EITC blacksharks, New class members are needed for the following: Grenadiers, cavalry, soldiers. It was reported the black sharks were going to attack today but it never happened. Also if the Brigade gets up to 200 members level 10 and higher I will pay people gold who need it in the guild! Tuesday August 10, 2010 As of Tuesday August 2010 it was issued the brigades uniforms and classes were changing. I have made up my mind and it will stay the way it has always been. Only if people listen to me. You must make a change and listen this is not just a guild it is a lifestyle. If you listen to me i will respect you and your fellow soldiers will. And that is also how promotions are earned. Remember this guild is famous and you will be getting fame, so show respect. Not listening to orders will make you look stupid and just might get you kicked so if you are AFK tell people please. U.A.! See also Francis Brigade Photos. Francis Brigade Squad #6 We need you back mate, the final hour shall be here soon-Will Sharkfury Category:Guilds Category:Anti Co Guilds Category:Deleted Content Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:Army Category:POTCO